See You Again
by RAM Film Studios
Summary: Sakura Haruno died a year ago. She fell honorably, and died as a ninja of Konoha. One-Shot and inspired by "See you Again". AU


**Hello! So this was inspired by "See you Again" (feat. Charlie Puth). Uhh, so this is my first sad/song fic so bear with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Naruto.**

000000000000

Haruno Sakura. It was a name on K.I.A stone in Konoha that shone brightly. A name that was never supposed to be there. It had been a year, a year since her death, and Konoha 10 was gathered together visiting their deceased friend. Naruto, the seventh Hokage, remembered the day when she went on her last mission. It was supposed to be an easy mission, but it didn't turn out like that. He had seen her on the day she left Konoha, unaware of the danger that laid ahead on her mission.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a sunny day in Konoha, a perfect day to start a mission._ _A small crowd, consisting of Ino, Sai, Shino, and Tenten were gathered by the gates to see their pink-haired friend off._

 _"Forehead! Come back quickly, ok? You wouldn't want to miss your god-child." A pregnant Ino called. She held the hand of her husband, Sai. The artist gave his signature smile and waved._

 _Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course, Pig, I wouldn't want to miss it."_

 _"Oy, Sakura, I heard that there is a weapon shop near by where you are headed, so I was-" The older Kunoichi, named Tenten, started._

 _"Wondering if I could stop by and check it out?" Sakura finished with a smile._

 _Tenten nodded, "Yeah I heard they also had a sale on Kunai there."_

 _Ino poked the weapon_ _mistress_ _, "Tenny, don't you think you have enough weapons?"_

 _"There can never be enough weapons, Ino, especial with Neji destroying all mine with his Jutsu." Tenten added, "Also don't call me that!"_

 _"Call you what, Tenny?" Ino grinned._

 _Sakura shook her head as the two's argument continued, and with a kind smile replied, "Sure, Tenten I'll be happy to bring back some weapons for you."_

 _Turning her attention from Ino, the weapon mistress clasped her hands together, "Thank You Sakura!"_

 _"No, problem." She picked up her backpack filled of medical supplies, "Well, then I best be-"_ _A very loud voice interrupted her._

 _"SAKURA-CHAN!"_

 _The Medic ninja facepalmed. She knew who that voice belong to. Her teammate and brother, Naruto. He ran up, out of breath. "Sakura-chan...good you are still here... Hinata and I wanted to say goodbye."_

 _The said ninja sighed, "Naruto, where is Hinata?"_

 _The seventh Hokage looked confused, "What do ya mean? Hinata is..." He pointed to the empty space besides him, realizing his mistake. "Oh, opps be right back" As fast as he came the Blond ninja ran through Konoha yelling 'Hinata-Chan' all over the place._

 _Sakura's present company sweat dropped. The same thought running through their heads. "I can't believe HE is Hokage."_

 _Naruto came back after a few moments with Hinata in his arms. Setting her down, the Hyuga leaned on Naruto for support._

 _Sakura's hand glowed green and helped Hinata's irregular breathing to return to normal. "I can't believe you married my forgetful teammate, Hinata." Sakura spoke, "How do you ever manage to keep up with him?" The group laughed._

 _"Sakura-Chan that's mean. I'm your Hokage you know..." Naruto pouted. Sakura finished with his wife and Hinata stopped leaning on Naruto._

 _Hinata smiled gently, "He's not too forgetful, Sakura-San."_

 _Sakura laughed, "Whatever you say, Hinata." She looked at her friends,_ _"Well I better get going. If you lot delay me any longer I am going to have to leave tomorrow." Sakura started to walk, waving behind her "I promise to see you all again when I get back!" she yelled._

 _End of Flashback_

It wasn't long after that when they all received news that Sakura was killed in action. Aparently, she fought a organization that was terrorising the village she was in. She fought strong and hard, but eventually she was overpowered. She had saved the village and was honored a hero, but at the cost of her own life. They were all hit hard from the news, some more than others.

 **It's been a long day**

 _Flashback_

 _"Sakura is dead, Naruto." Shikamaru said softly. "Just accept it. She is gone."_

 _"No, she can't be." Naruto stated firmly his voice sounding more firm than what he felt. "There is no proof."_

 _Shikamaru sighed, "I hate to do this to you, but we do, her body has been found by our borders."_

 _That was the crushing blow. He felt as if his heart was pierced by the Chidori. Soon all Naruto saw was black._

 _End of Flashback_

 **Without you, my friend**

So here they were, at the memorial stone. Remembering all the times they spent with the Medic ninja.

" _I've always considered myself to be a true ninja...but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!"_

 _"The things that are most important aren't written in books. You have to learn them by experiencing them yourself."_

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

They would always miss her. Without her it seemed as if a part of them was incomplete.

 _"Didn't you know? Women have to be strong in order to survive!"_

 _"All I've been doing is watching you two from behind... Now, get a good look at MY back!"_

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 _"Every one of us must do what's in their power! If we're going to die anyway, then it's better to die fighting than to do nothing!"_

Tears fell from Naruto's face and were splashing on the memorial stone. He buried his face into Hinata, who was also crying. Hinata hugged Naruto tightly and gave all the comfort and love she had. This soothed the Hokage, but it still didn't get rid of the painful reality, that his sister was dead. Sakura had promised to return, but this was something she couldn't keep.

 _"I promise to see you all again when I get back!"_

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again.**

0000000000000

 **So that's it for this story. I'm sad I killed Sakura off but it had to be done. Anyway, hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!**


End file.
